We Both Know
by Moony08
Summary: Aurora lives alone with her dog in Tokyo in a one bedroom apartment just a block away from the Higurashi shrine. One rainy day, her and a friend stumble upon an unconscience man just below the steps of the shrine. Little does she know that this is no ordinary man but a dog daiyoukai, or at least he was. M for language, violence, and citrus like themes!
1. Anything Could Happen

**Hey Readers! This is my first (posted) fanfic and it's about the amazing Sesshomaru and my OC. I don't know whether to consider this a songfic or not but the chapters are inspired by certain songs but we'll see. It's a tad rough around the edges because I haven't written a fic in a long time but I would love some feedback (good and/or bad) so that I can find out what needs work or what you liked most. Well Enjoy! :]**

**Love, Moony08**

**Disclaimer: As much as I'd love to, I do not own Inuyahsa or any of the characters in it. Only the ones I've created. **

_Yes since we found out_

_Since we found out_

_That anything could happen_

_Anything could happen_

_-Ellie Goulding_

She sighed. Six months ago today she decided to move to Japan to get away from everything she knew. It was a big change from her life in America but she had managed well enough. She had settled into a cozy one bedroom apartment about a mile away from her new middle school. Coming from an American school system left her behind the others in her class making her older than them by almost a year. But she didn't mind so much, if anything it made her study harder.

Lucky for her Japanese was her second language. Her nanny, Ms. Yuri Tanaka, came from a small town outside Tokyo to America for work and ended up being hired to take care of the youngest Crowley child. Once she learned how to read English, her father allowed Ms. Yuri to teach her native tongue. They would talk, read, and write together every day while her father and siblings dealt with more important things. Her siblings had other nannies instead of Ms. Yuri and she had no problem with that. She had Ms. Yuri all to herself.

Out of all her family, she missed her nanny most of all.

"Ms. Tanaka, I hope that daydream you're having is about the math equations." The teacher stated as he drew her away from her daze.

"I'm sorry Sensei, won't happen again."

The teacher gave her a small smile as he moved up the row to check on the other students.

When she had decided to move to Japan, she didn't want to be associated with the last name Crowley. It was already strange enough having an American girl living on her own in a foreign country let alone the youngest daughter of a governor. No, she did not want that at all. So as of six months ago she registered herself in school as Ms. Aurora Tanaka. It was the only surname she could think of at the time but now she can't think of being anyone else. There were many people who questioned her lineage and still do from time to time but when asked, she just smiles and says that her mother was Japanese. This always brought up her father who she just replayed she took after most. In reality, the only thing she shared with her father was her deep crimson hair and sharp green eyes. The one she looked like most of all was her mother, who she wished she had had time to know. But for her life, that would have been too kind.

The bell rang as the teacher gave the class its assignment for the weekend, reminding them of their exams soon.

"Hey Aurora! We still on for studying Sunday?"

She looked behind her to Kagome Higurashi. She felt bad for her friend, always home sick with something. "Yes of course, if you're feeling up to it," She smiled, "don't want to take you away from your resting time."

Kagome just laughed, "No I should be ok. Besides I could really use some help with English seeing as it's your first language."

"Well being here for so long I maybe a tad rusty." She said as she gathered up her books.

"That's alright; you'll be a hell of a lot better than me, rusty or not."

Kagome's friends, Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka, came and rushed her off as she waved goodbye and a 'see you then'. As she was waving back at her, she felt a muscular arm wrap itself around her shoulders.

Hot breathe tickled her ear, "So when are we going on that date?"

She smirked as she slapped the arm away from around her, "Just walk me home, Haru." She turned around to see the chin of her fellow classmate, Haru Ito.

Aside from Kagome, he had to be the only other friend she really had in school. She talked to both of them the first day of school, Kagome being the first to say hello and Haru asking her out. She hung out with Kagome mostly but once she started to get more and more sick she started hanging out with Haru. Despite the fact that all he did was ask her out, he had become a good friend. He was a very handsome boy with his dark spiky hair and bright eyes but she just couldn't bring herself to say yes.

They walked out to the front, Haru whining about her avoiding the subject, as was their usual routine, at the end of the day, when she noticed it was raining. She cursed to herself still not remembering to bring her umbrella.

"No worries my sweet Rora," he chimed putting his arm around her again, "we can share mine. Unlike your sunny California, we actually get rain here."

She hated that nickname but never pressed the matter, not wanting to get into detail why. "As you very well know, I did not live in southern California where it actually is sunny. It rained there as well."

He just simply laughed as he led her outside into the rain, holding the umbrella over them with his arm still around her. Haru just loved to tease her any chance he got, especially about where she grew up. She knew he didn't mean anything by it but sometimes it was a little too much, and that usually earned him a nice slap.

They walked the path to her apartment complex, discussing their classes and weekend plans when the rain really started to pick up. It started getting unusually cold as they got closer the Higurashi Shrine steps.

She couldn't explain it but she had an odd feeling as they got closer to the steps, or so she assumed, the rain was so dense and thick she could barely see very far in front of her.

"I think someone's collapsed!" Haru said alarmed.

She was about to question him when she saw a dark form laying on the ground. She rushed ahead of him, the rain drenching her as she came directly in front of the Higurashi steps. The person was laying nearly face down in a mix of rain and blood.

"Haru!" She called as she tried to turn the unconscious person over.

He was by her in an instant having her take the umbrella while he turned them over. Aurora gasped as she gazed upon a man with a big gash from his temple up to under his bangs and disappearing into his dark hair.

"Shit, he must have fallen down the stairs!" Haru examined him more, "He's got some strange clothes on him too. I wonder where he came from."

She kneeled down next to him. His now white clothes were wet and dirty, clinging to his massive body. What she assumed was some sort of black and grey armor was covering some of his lower body up to his shoulders. A yellow and blue patterned sash was wrapped around his waist with two different swords against his hip. He was a site to see.

She reached her hand out to move his very long black hair away from his face. It was soft to the touch despite being soaking wet. His strong, handsome face took her break away.

"We should take him to the hospital," Haru started to lift him up, with some difficulty too, "Holy shit, he's heavy!"

"Maybe we should take him to my place." He gave her an odd look, "Its closer and beside what are we going to tell them. He's got two swords!"

After giving it a moment, and starting to falter under the man's dead weight, he agreed. They moved as quickly as they could with her holding the umbrella over the two boys, not caring that was getting soaked by the second.

"Just put him on my bed," she told Haru as she opened the door to her apartment, "don't worry about getting things wet, I'll clean it up later."

A little white Samoyed dog started barking at the new intruders, "Cane* stop it! They're friends." She picked him up to cease his barking as she opened the door to her bedroom. Haru dragged the man to her bed where he dropped his rather roughly.

He groaned in pain, "I think I pulled something."

"Here take him," she shoved Cane into Haru arms as she went into her bathroom to find her first aid kit, "Thank the heavens for Ms. Yuri's over packing."

When her nanny found out that she was moving to Japan, she came all the way to help her unpack and show her where everything is. It didn't stop her from over stocking her new home with everything and anything she would need for any situation. And at that moment, she was very thankful Ms. Yuri made sure she was prepared.

Once she found the first aid kit, she hurried into her room and started examining his gash. It was not as big as she originally thought once she had cleaned the wound but he was cold to the touch.

"Haru, in the cabinet in the bathroom, there should be some extra blankets at the very bottom. Get me the two thick ones. I'm afraid he may get a fever if we don't warm him up." She started searching for a way to take off his armor. Once she found the strings for the grey, spiky shoulder piece of his armor she was able to get everything off leaving him only in his pants.

Haru came back in with Cane at his heel, completely shocked to see her removing the man's shirt. "Is it bad that I'm a tad jealous you're not doing that to me?"

She scoffed and threw a pillow at him, "Shut up Haru! Now throw those blankets over him quickly before he gets worse."

Once the man was cleaned up and tucked under a mountain of blankets, she shooed Haru and Cane out. She gave the man one last glance before closing the door, leaving it slightly open.

Haru tried to convince her he should stay, just in case the man woke up, but she just told him she'd give him a call if something went wrong. He gave her one last hesitant look before she shoved him out the door before he could protest any more.

Cane came up to her, tail wagging, as she slide down her door to the floor. He jumped into her lap, not caring that she was soaking wet and gave her the usual greeting; a nice slobbery kiss. She giggled and kissed his forehead and let out a sigh.

As she stared at her bedroom door, that odd feeling came crawling back. There was something about this man that just seemed…different. She'll just have to figure it out when he wakes up.

"Well Cane, you know what they say, anything could happen."

**Cane = Kaw-nay (It's Italian for dog ;D)**

**Well that's chapter one! I hope you guys liked it; I know I had fun writing it! And it's been a long time since I've been able to write so much :]**

**Reviews will make me wanna update faster! Guarantee it!**


	2. Radioactive

**Yay, Chapter 2! Sorry for such a long wait but the reviews, favorites, and follows made me want to continue :] thank you guys! I'm afraid school may make the time between my updates long but I will do my best to not go over a week update! Thanks again for reading, hope you like this new chapter. It's a tad rushed but I'm trying to get to the good parts!**

**Love, Moony08**

**Warning: violence towards the end. If there's a problem, let me know and I'll recap the beginning of the next chapter for you! **

**Disclaimer: As much as I'd love to, I do not own Inuyahsa or any of the characters in it. Only the ones I've created.**

_I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison buzz_

_This is it, the apocalypse_

_Whoa_

…_._

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_

_Enough to make my systems blow_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

– _Imagine Dragons_

'I must have lost my mind.' Aurora thought.

It had been a day and a half since she had brought a strange unconscious man into her home. Both Aurora and Cane had stayed in her bedroom watching over him for any signs of consciousness. She had done everything she could to keep herself busy while continuing her watch over him, her little ball of white fluff never leaving her sight.

The first night was exhausting. She wasn't sure if she should try and sleep or stay awake. The gash on his forehead stopped bleeding after a while, which got one problem out of the way. Next was to watch and see if he had caught a cold from being out in the rain for who knows how long. He wasn't showing any signs but it still made her worry. There was no way she was getting any sleep, so she stayed awake with Cane in her lap while she did homework and other things to keep her eyes open.

Saturday was just as tiring. Aurora caved sometime in the early morning and passed out on her English homework at her desk. Around noon, there was rustling and groaning from beneath the mountain of blankets. Cane moved from her lap to the floor to sniff the air, startling her awake. When she had got up to look at him, he had a pained look upon his once handsome, peaceful face. A layer of sweat had covered his heated skin. He had in fact, caught a cold.

Throughout the rest of the day and into the night she kept cool towels on his forehead, making sure not to get the dressings wet. She had removed a few of the blankets so that he would not be as warm but kept a few over him so he would not become too cool. The poor man would just have to sweat it out. Once dawn came that Sunday, the man had finally came down from his cold and now rested peacefully. Or from what she could tell anyway.

She laid down on the blankets she removed, closing her bloodshot eyes. She felt tiny paws climb atop her flat belly. Without opening her eyes, she rested one of her hands on Cane's back, her fingers running through the soft fur.

As he nestled himself on Aurora's abdomen, she finally let her mind wonder to her predicament. She had been so concerned over the strangers health that she didn't stop to think about it.

It was very unlike her to just up and help out someone she did not know. Back home, there were many homeless people she had run across and yet she never stopped to really help them. It wasn't as if she didn't want to, it was just everyday life and one never really knew what these people would really do with the money they were given. Her father always called them liars and con artists who needed to get a job. But of course that's not something he told the public when he ran for governor. Hypocrite.

But still why did she help this particular man? And why did she still get that strange feeling when she tended to him? Hm. There must certainly be something wrong with her.

For all she knew this man could be a killer? Stalker? Rapist? Lunatic? He wore clothes as if he was going to some sort of comic, anime convention. But the clothes themselves were not the same cheap material that normal cosplay outfits were made of. The white haori was made of silk and from the look of his hakama it was of the same soft material. His armor and swords weren't fake plastic, but cool and heavy like true metal. Hm.

Without knowing it, she drifted off to sleep on the floor.

oOoOo

_"... have you someone to protect?..."_

_He stared at his fathers back, the smell of blood and salt water filling his senses. The waves crashed loudly upon the beach, filling the silence between the father and son._

_What a ridiculous question._

_"No."_

_As soon as the answer left his lips, the air suddenly changed and everything went dark and cold. It was not a feeling he experienced often, having an unusually high body temperature, but this time was different. _

_His fathers deep voice asked again, "...have you someone to protect?..."_

_Before he could answer, he felt a throbbing in his head he had never experienced before. Was this...pain?_

_"...have you someone to protect?..." _

_He felt his skin rip open from his temple to up under his bangs. He could smell and feel his blood coming from the wound._

_"Why must you keep asking me such a foolish question, father? The answer is still the same." _

_"...have you someone to protect?..."_

_He growled in frustration, "No! I have no need to do such a thing!" _

_The wind picked up as his father suddenly changed into his true self, the mighty Lord of the Western lands. _

_"...have you someone to protect?..." The voice grew louder as his father flew off into the darkness. Before he could answer again, it was just him, the throbbing pain, and the cold. _

_"Have you someone to protect!?" _

_Then something unexpected happened, everything went blank..._

_oOoOo_

Aurora opened her eyes.

'Damn...I must have slept through the day,' she thought, groaning as she stretched. A wet tongue licked her face, making her smile.

"Ok, Cane, I'm awake," she giggled, "I'll take you outside for a quick walk, but let's make sure our guest is still sleeping."

Getting up, she turned on her desk lamp to look and see if he had stirred yet.

"Alright my little fluff, I'll just change and we'll go for a walk," he yipped happily at her, "I could use a good walk. I need to get out here, even for a minute."

oOoOo

Something didn't feel right. His body did not feel his own. He felt...weak. That throbbing was gone as well as the cold, but he felt like he couldn't move. At least he was warm and dare he say it, comfortable. It wasn't like laying on his mokomoko but it was pretty close.

Aside from his body being weak, his senses were just as weak. He couldn't pick up anything from his surroundings. Granted he had yet to open his eyes but this was so unusual. The only thing he could pick up was the smell of sakura blossom, but it was very faint. Too faint.

Whatever or whoever had done this to him was going to pay dearly for...whatever it was they did to him.

A noise caught his attention. Something clicking and opening?

"_Jeez Cane_," he heard a woman giggle as she spoke a strange language he didn't know, "_usually you can't wait to get out of the apartment, not back in!_"

Clicking and chiming of metal objects hitting together seemed to grow louder and louder until he felt something light jump upon his chest.

Footsteps drew closer as well as the smell of sakura blossoms, becoming stronger and stronger.

"_Cane_," she seemed to whisper, "_Leave him alone."_

A wet, soft tongue licked his face a few times. His eyes shot open to come face to face with 'Cane', a ball of fluff with two dark eyes and a wet nose.

A hand came into his line of vision and he felt the adrenaline rush through him, forgetting how weak he felt earlier. As if it were a reflex, his hand shot out from under the sheet and enclosed around something. A throat.

'Cane', who had been flung down to his feet as he sat up quickly, started growling and barking at him as he stared into bright green orbs. The woman made a choking sound as his hand tightened its grip just enough to cut off most of her air. She stared back at him with frightfully eyes that were filling up with tears. She was scared...good. This woman had to pay for what she did to him.

"What have you done to me wench?" He practically growled, his whole being pumping with anger and adrenaline.

He felt her hands claw at his wrist as he eased his hand enough for her to speak, "I...found...you..." She gasped out in Japanese.

"Found me? Found me where?" His grip tightened again.

More tears fell from her eyes, "...please..."

He stared hard at her as she continued to struggle against him. He looked over her and noticed the strange clothes she wore. They looked like the hanyou's miko, same type of short skirt and tight fitting haori. That's when he noticed the exact same clothes the miko wore laying on the floor. She much know her.

The hand grasping her neck seemed to loosen as he scanned the room. His eyes met hers again as she began to gasp for breath, tears streaming down her face. He felt a tug in his chest. He let go of her as he felt his anger begin to subside.

He watched as the woman touched her neck as she stared wide eyed at him. 'Cane' placed himself in front of her still growling at him. That is when he realized that it was in fact a dog. A very small dog.

"Speak women," he spoke softly, "where am I? Where can I find the miko?"

She simply just stared at him, still in shock.

"You wear the same style clothes as her, do you not?" He pointed to the green outfit, "Where..." That's when he saw it.

He took a good look at his hand. Where was his claws? And his markings? He brought both hands to his lap and saw the same thing. No claws or markings. He grabbed some of his long hair and pulled it in his line of vision. Instead of silvery white, the strands he held were jet black.

"Impossible!"

He felt his right shoulder blade and felt nothing but skin. His mokomoko was gone as well.

"How...," He felt his body start to grow as weak as he had before, shock flowing through him as he stared at his hands and hair again, "...simply impossible..."

He looked over at the woman who was still staring at him, a purple bruise beginning to form around her neck. Tears still lined her eyes but they now held confusion as she had watched him study his hands.

"What am I?" He questioned softly.

One word swirled into the fore front of his mind.

"Human..."

**It's Sesshomaru's worst nightmare! Whatever will he do! **

**Tell me whatcha guys thought. Reviews will inspire me to write faster :D**


	3. I'm Very Sorry!

Apologizes

Hey readers! I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in lord knows how long (I don't even know myself). A lot has happened since my last chapter. I was in a show with a heifer (young cow) that I was training, I moved to a different town, and have gotten a job that eats up all free time as well as of course school so a lot has happened since then. But thankfully its summer so things have slowed down enough that I am hoping to continue on with this story (slowly but surely) and I have another Sesshomaru story in the works for you guys ;] I have very high hopes for this one!

Thank you to my followers and for waiting!

Much Love!

Moony08


	4. Shock to Your System

**Hello all! :] As promised the next chapter to We Both Know! And as always feedback is always welcome, be it good or bad. It helps me feel motivated to continue. Enjoy! **

**Love, Moony08**

**Warning: violence and cursing. If there's a problem, let me know and I'll recap the beginning of the next chapter for you! **

**Disclaimer: As much as I'd love to, I do not own Inuyahsa or any of the characters in it. Only the ones I've created.**

_You got a shock to your system _

_Pull yourself out of it _

_I know that shock to your system _

_Knocked your heart right out of sync_

_-Tegan & Sara_

Aurora stared at her closed bedroom door.

After the stranger was lost within his own thoughts and appearance, she bolted out her room with her ball of fluff hot on her heel. She shut her door louder than she intended but after the assault to her throat she could care less.

Her hand went to her now purple throat and swallowed unconsciously. Never in her life had she been harmed like that. Fear still gripped at her heart as she remembered his tight hold on her.

Tears continued to fall as she tried to think of what to do next. Running away was not an option, most of her things were in her bedroom and calling the cops didn't seem right. They would just call her stupid for letting him in her home in the first place and he didn't seem to even know where he was.

"Why didn't I just have Haru stay with me?" Cane stared up at her, tilting his head to the side as if unsure how to answer. She signed as she sat on the floor against her door, letting the tears still silently roll down her cheeks.

"What am I going to do Cane?"

She could hear shuffling inside her room, the thud of footsteps came closer to the door. She sucked in a breath holding it, waiting.

"Woman." She stayed quiet still holding her breath. Cane growled next to her. "Woman, open this door."

Did she lock it? She couldn't seem to remember. Wait it didn't lock at all. She furrowed her brow as she thought about why he wouldn't be able to open the door. Maybe that was a good thing.

Before she could think about letting the crazy stranger out a speedy knock was heard on her front door. It opened rapidly and a red and silver blur swished by her and through her bedroom door. Crashing noises and Canes barking flooded her ears as Kagome came running in.

"Aurora! Are you ok?" Kagome rushed up to her, she stared at her neck and gasped, "Did he do that to you?"

"He...?" Aurora didn't know what to say, did she know the stranger?

"Kagome!" A male voice called from her room. Both girls rushed into Aurora's bedroom to find the stranger and a guy wearing the same strange kimono as the stranger only he was all in red, barefooted, and had silver hair. Kagome gasped when she saw the stranger.

"Sesshomaru!? Is that you?" She asked wide eyed. All he did was glare at the two.

The silver haired boy scoffed, "Ha! Now you know what it feels like you bastard!"

"Rest assure brother, just because I am in this form I am still superior." The shirtless stranger, Sesshomaru, practically growled.

"Sesshomaru?" Aurora whispered, the name foreign to her tongue. The strange boy looked over at the girl who was just staring at the scene before her. His eyes widened at her purple neck.

"Did you do that to that innocent human," Inuyasha swung his fist towards Sesshomaru who grabbed it and held it there, smirking at his brother, "A human who is trying to help you no less."

"As I said before, I can still defeat you." Both brothers began to fist fight with magnificent speed. Aurora simply watched as Kagome yelled at them.

"Inuyasha this is not the time or place to be fighting!" Kagome stamped her foot, "Oh will you two ever stop!"

The boy, Inuyasha, was finally able to make contact with Sesshomaru in the stomach. It sent him against the wall, knocking books from a self above on top of him. Inuyasha laughed and looked over at Kagome with a wide smile.

"Inuyasha! SIT BOY!" The necklace around his neck shone bright as it dragged him to the floor with a great 'thud'. Aurora, despite her overwhelming fear of him, went to check on Sesshomaru. His vision had gone cloudy as he tried to clear his head that had been knocked into the wall.

"He had a nasty head injury when I found him on Friday," she told Kagome, "He hasn't fully recovered yet."

"That would make sense. Inuyasha has never been able to make contact like that before." Inuyahsa grumbled as he recovered from his own pain. Kagome helped Aurora move Sesshomaru onto her bed once more as he squinted to clear his vision.

"How can this be happening…?" Aurora lifted his bandage to check his wound, "Never has he been able to strike me." Her hands were shaking as she bandaged his head again. Kagome shushed Inuyasha's rant as she watched her friend tend to the weakened dai youkai.

"Let's not worry about that right now," she said shakily, "Siblings fight, it is not unusual." He looked at her with disbelief. As she looked at him she tried to hold her tears back.

"You are afraid?" Sesshomaru asked, looking at her bruised neck. She continued dressing his wound without answering, avoiding all eye contact with the fear that she might burst into tears if she looked directly at him.

"Aurora," Kagome put her hand on her friends shoulder. Inuyahsa scoffed as she watched the human shake and jump like a frightened mouse youkai. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

She sighed as she finished, "its ok Kagome, it's been a very…exciting ten minutes. Plus I haven't gotten much sleep this weekend." Aurora gave her a weak smile while Sesshomaru gave her an intense stare.

"I think we should talk about our situation." Kagome stated, unsure about how to begin discussing their current predicament.

"Well we can let my guest rest while we discuss everything in the living room." Aurora gestured for Kagome and Inuyasha to follow her out of the room. A hand grabbed her wrist and turned her to look at the man lying in her bed. "You may discuss while in my presence. I shall not be talked about by a half breed and two female humans without being present." Her green eyes where wide again as she stared intently into his darker, intense eyes, her fear shining clear to the man gripping her wrist. She was holding her breath in order to continue holding back her tears. "Let me go," She half whispered, "let me go and we'll stay."

Sesshomaru's grip on her arm loosened as she quickly cradled her wrist again her chest. "I will get everyone a drink before we talk." Before anyone could protest Aurora quickly left the room. Inuyasha took a seat on the floor. Cane decided that he would take his spot in his lap as Kagome became red faced.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome turned to him, "You are a fucking idiot!"

**Oh and P.S. **

**My new Sesshomaru story is being posted ;] check it out! **


End file.
